


Scott’s Shady Shenanigans

by DabMyWetties



Series: Randomly Inspired Oneshots [4]
Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Fun, Humor, Light-Hearted, M/M, Ninja Mitch, Scott is a Bad Liar, Secrets, With A Twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 07:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10894224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DabMyWetties/pseuds/DabMyWetties
Summary: Mitch paused midstep as he shrugged his coat on, finding Scott nose-deep in his phone on the couch and apparently oblivious to the world.Whatever he was doing had his ears pink and an odd expression on his face. Shock and awe. He looked shocked and he also looked awed.





	Scott’s Shady Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> I thought we could maybe use a smile today, so I banged this bad boy out since it's been sitting in the back of my mind for a bit.

 

Mitch paused midstep as he shrugged his coat on, finding Scott nose-deep in his phone on the couch and apparently oblivious to the world. 

Whatever he was doing had his ears pink and an odd expression on his face. Shock and awe. He looked shocked and he also looked awed. 

“Did you find the weird part of Youtube?” Mitch asked, altering course for the couch. 

He was definitely oblivious to the world. Badly startled, Scott’s arms flailed wildly and his phone clattered to the floor. “What?” he gasped, his voice all wrong as he frantically retrieved his phone and tapped at the screen a few times. “What? No. Youtube? What?” 

Head tilted, Mitch eyed him curiously. “Yyyesss? The weird part of Youtube. Once I went looking for a vegan cookie recipe and an hour later was watching  _ Jesus Built My Hotrod _ . What’re you doing?” 

“Jesus built your what?” Scott slipped his phone into his pocket. 

“Hotrod. It was a weird fucking song. You’re trying to change the subject,” Mitch continued to eye him, now more suspicious than curious. 

“Am not,” Scott countered. “Just looking over Twitter comments. You know how some of those are.” 

A beat of silence, two, long enough to let Scott know that Mitch knew he was being less than truthful. “Mmm. I need to run a few errands. Need anything while I’m out?” 

“Nope,” Scott replied, just a bit too quickly. “I’m good. Will you be long, or -?”

Scott’s strange behavior continued. It wasn’t constant, it wasn’t every day, but often enough Mitch would find Scott with that same shocked and awed expression and Scott would startle and hide the screen the millisecond he noticed Mitch nearby. 

It was weird. Scott never cared about phone privacy, not with him at least, and it was never a thing for one to grab the other’s phone if it was the most handy. Suddenly, though, Scott was oddly protective of his device. Not all the time, but enough; he would sit at strange angles when they were in a group to shield the screen from everyone, he’d look slightly guilty if anyone teased him for not paying attention, and always, always with the frantic  _ tap-tap-tap _ and hide the screen if someone came within ten feet of him. 

This was all driving Mitch just a bit bonkers. 

What made it worse was that Scott had always been a terrible liar and this certainly wasn’t improving his subterfuge skills. If it were possible, in fact, whatever Scott was hiding was turning him into what was perhaps the worst liar in the world. Mitch started to look at it as a game. He’d put on his best blasé voice and casually ask what he was up to just to see how flustered Scott would get. It was usually somewhere between “pretty flustered” and “near heart attack” as he claimed to be up to absolutely nothing at all, nope, not a thing with his voice wavering or half an octave too high or at twice the socially accepted tempo and sometimes it was all three at once. Always with the pink ears, often with flushed cheeks, and usually with a guilty expression when caught, he failed so hard at lying. 

Mitch could never seem to time things right or get the right angle of approach for a peek at the screen, though he tried. Oh, did he try. He tried for weeks. He tried being catlike. He tried being ninjalike. For a good ten days he even tried feigning complete disinterest in whatever it was Scott was hiding in an attempt to lull him into a false sense of security, all to absolutely no avail. 

So it’s more than a bit surprising when Mitch trudges into what he thought was an empty house late on a Friday night - without the desire or, really, the ability to be sneaky after some number of shots he can’t quite recall - to find Scott asleep sitting up on the couch with his phone in hand, screen glowing brightly. His entrance, while not particularly quiet, hadn’t been loud enough to rouse the sleeping giant. With a grace he didn’t know he was capable of and would probably never come close to being able to repeat, Mitch darts the few needed steps towards the couch to try and catch a glimpse before the phone’s screen shuts off. 

It’s only when he's close enough that he can see Scott’s thumb twitching rhythmically in his sleep, a tiny mimic of scrolling, keeping the screen lit. Mitch leans in for a peek, and his eyes widen as he begins to read. 

His gasp wakes Scott, who promptly throws his phone halfway across the room when he realizes Mitch was reading over his shoulder. He had already seen enough, though. 

“You...but you said…” Mitch stammers, turning accusing eyes to Scott. “Is this what you’ve been hiding?”  

“I…” Scott looks to be simultaneously trying to wake up and come up with a reasonable explanation. “It’s not - I just…” 

Mitch’s frown deepens. “You said… you said you’d never do it again, Scotty. Not after the last time. What the hell?” 

Scott slumps in shame. “I know. I  _ know _ . It’s just, I got bored one day and wound up on the weird side of Twitter, and… well, I clicked a couple links and then I kinda got sucked in, and…” 

“Yeah, from what I just read over your shoulder you sure did get _sucked_ in,” Mitch throws his hands in the air. “Fanfiction?  _ Really _ , Scott? If I recall, the last time you read it you were squicked for weeks and said you were never going near it again.” 

Scott’s quiet for a bit, then he shrugs. “I mean, it’s kinda hot…” 

Mitch raises an eyebrow. 

Scott shrugs again, then grins slowly. “Some of it is  _ really  _ hot. You, uh, you should check it out...” 


End file.
